Death's Granddaughter
by jbh14
Summary: HP/Discworld. Having left the Dursleys at a young age after being rescued by her Grandfather. Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts at the age of Fifteen not as student, but as a Teacher. Watch as she turns everyone's world upside down. FemHarry. Please R and R.


**Death's Granddaughter**

Who _is_ this Girl?

That was the question Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore often found himself asking since he had met Harry Potter for the first time some months ago. The girl was nothing like the child of Lily and James Potter that he had imagined. For starters the girl was well a _Girl _and that was very wrong for several reasons.

First of which was the fact that Harry Potter was nicknamed by the wizarding world as the _Boy_-who-lived (Not the Transvestite-who-lived or the Transsexual-who-lived, although those would be far more _interesting_) and that wasn't just some cruel joke invented by a senile old wizard in his hundred and fifties. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been at the birth of the boy savour after all and while as a certain minister of magic was fond of reminding him, he was NOT stark-raving mad (a matter of opinion) or delusional (just what is in those lemon drops anyway?).

Secondly he had been the one to _give_ the orphan Harry to his Aunt and Uncle all those years ago and he certainly remembered the child they took in as being a baby boy. A baby boy which he expected to grow up into a noble and humble light wizard not, well not; THIS!

Harry Potter was a _girl._

A girl who not only had shown up after being officially declared missing after he failed to attend Hogwarts on the 1st September 1991 for his first school year at the Scottish based school; but also was applying for the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. (A job that was highly overrated if you asked that last four teachers, of which only one is still capable of conversing with the mortal plane)

"Is there something wrong with my qualifications Headmaster?" asked Miss Potter.

"Umm no, no there isn't Miss Potter" replied Dumbledore, nervously. He didn't even know why he was nervous; he had defeated one of the two Dark Lords of this century and been the only man the other Dark Lord had ever feared for Merlin's sake!

Unfortunately in the last couple months he had realised Miss Potter had the most unusual ability of giving you _her full attention_. It was as if she was inspecting your very soul and put little red circles around the bits she didn't like; as if you were somehow being judged and falling short of the _pass_ mark. It took a special kind of person to hold Miss Potter's gaze and not look away feeling ashamed and wanting to do better.

Albus looked away…

…and turned back to the papers sitting in front of him. Somehow without him or anyone else noticing Harry Potter had managed to score the most impressive grades he had ever seen. She had Outstanding written everywhere, the girl was if anything Overqualified. Although, that might have something to do with the school she had attended. The Inter-dimensional Academy and wasn't that a mouthful. The most prestigious and secretive magical school ever, that accepted only the best and most powerful students. Human, Vampire, Werewolf; it didn't matter, if you had what it took then you'd get in. Merlin and Morgan le Fay were rumoured to have attended there themselves. Albus had not been asked to attend.

The fact the girl was only fifteen was glossed over, since not only was she over-qualified (He had no doubt her qualifications were real as the last person who tried to fake results from _that_ school had disappeared only to turn up in the Himalayas hanging by his toes; an activity that was seriously overrated), but also she was here in the wizarding world and although he wished there was another way of putting it. He needed her. He needed her because Voldemort had returned last year and with the Ministry currently denying the Dark Lord's existence, he needed the prophecy child here where he could insure she would defeat Tom. It may have seemed manipulative, but because of the prophecy it was the only way. It was for the greater good after all.

"Then I would very much liked to get settled in Headmaster as I have a lot to do"

"Yes, yes of course and Miss Potter?" Albus smiled at the girl's eagerness to get started, he had no doubt she could very well be one of the best teachers they'd ever had (If he had looked a bit deeper at her wording he'd realise she never said what she had to do had _anything_ to do with teaching). She tilted her head to the side and gave him a curious look. "Welcome to the faculty Professor Potter"

A small smile made its way up Miss Potters face. "Thank you Headmaster, I'm sure I'll like it here" She promptly left his office and headed to her rooms next to the defense classroom.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore relaxed back into his chair, mentally giving himself congratulations for a job well done on not only finding their missing savour, but also making sure she was on the path to the light.

However…

…if only he knew more about whom he had just hired. If only he knew that in school she had been known as 'The Angel of Death' and not because she carried a scythe; well not all the time anyway. If only Albus knew that Miss Potter could shrug of time as if were a coat to be worn and discarded at a moments notice and that _every_ door opened for Miss Potter. It would probably be prudent for him to know that she was well aware of the prophecy concerning her and Voldemort and would full fill it _if_ she decided to, not when.

As it was though he did not know these things for if he did he would perhaps be more worried about who he had just let loose on the school and what he had unknowingly given her permission to teach.

Watch out Wizards, Miss Harry has come to your little world of wand waving and cauldron bubbling and no-one messes with Deaths Granddaughter and lives to tell the tale.

**Jbh14: **Just a little idea I came up with after reading Thief of Time by Terry Pratchett. As a big fan of Prachetts books I thought this idea was long overdue. I hope you all like it.


End file.
